Rewind
by tinytim12
Summary: This story is different from any other story. Because it starts at the end and ends at the beginning.
1. Epilogue

There is a flash of white light.

I open my eyes.

I see trees. Oh no. Oh no no no. This can't be. After all I've been through -

'Hey!' someone says.

I raise my head. My jaw drops open in shock.

I am on a golf course.

'Hey!' a man in ridiculous poker dotted pants shouts. 'Get off there!'

I don't care. I raise my hands, and I make one pinch the other. I feel pain. Oh God, this is real. This is real. Tears begin leaking out of my eyes as I break into a smile. I laugh. I laugh and laugh and laugh, giving great whoops in between. That silly man with his polka dotted pants must think I'm crazy.

I slowly get to my feet, laughing, feeling the smooth grass, kissing it. I'm finally free.

I've finally left the island.


	2. Chapter 5

I'm ready to leave. But then I have a few more questions.

'What is this place?' I ask Epidotes. 'I mean, what exactly is it really?'

The bird man smiles. 'You think I'd really tell you that?'

'No,' I admit. But I didn't really want to know. I was satisfied enough with leaving. Although, I still felt guilty about a certain something...

'What about him?' I ask, pointing to the black man sitting on the floor.

'Don't worry about me,' Micheal replies, and he manages a smile. 'I'll join you soon.'

'I just hope he does it in time,' Epidotes sighs.

I glance once more worriedly at Micheal, but he just nods. 'Good luck, Micheal,' I say to him, and he smiles again.

'You cannot stay here too long,' Epidotes urges. 'Any final questions?'

'Yes,' I say. 'Epidotes...what does your name mean?'

'God of purity,' Epidotes replies. Then suddenly my surroundings grow whiter...and whiter...it's almost time for me to leave.

'Before you go,' the entity says, 'there is something that may interest you to know.'

'What?' I ask, as everything becomes whiter still.

'In all of eternity - you are the first one whom I thought could not make it. But you did. And I am glad.'

'Thanks you, Epidotes,' I smile warmly, and shake his hand. This time, I mean it. I wave a last goodbye to Micheal and then suddenly my surroundings become so white I cannot see anything else anymore. Micheal and Epidotes have disappeared. I sigh and reflect on my time on the Island. Yes, there were many things, good and bad, that I have done...I am surprised did I did make it myself.

Guess I taught both Epidotes and myself a lesson.

Suddenly I feel as though I'm being sucked toward a particular spot. This is it. I am leaving the Island.

And towards a new life.

* * *

**NB: For those confused, this story goes on from the end to the beginning. You don't know what exactly is going on, but everything will be explained when we rewind in time.**

**And please review. I hate people who don't review. **


	3. Chapter 4

I can't believe I've agreed to do this. Cursing that bird-man Epidotes, while precariously balanced on the rocky, uneven perch, bracing the waterfall slamming down on me, I cannot help but wonder if i may be able to leave the island, after all.

But then I realise there is no time to be moping. I carefully shuffle sideways along the rocky perch. It's a thirty meter drop if I fall. Finally, I make it onto the other side and collapse, panting.

Damn this Island. Always giving me trouble. I stand up, and then suddenly I see it. The Light at the heart of the Island. I can't believe it. It's right in front of me. This Light can send be back to the normal world, away from this accursed Island. Is it this easy?

Of course it is! Epidotes said this was the only way for me to leave the Island, under present circumstances. And Epidotes isn't the sort of man - bird-man that is - to lie. All I have to do in plunge into that cave, do as Epidotes instructed...and then...

Why am I hesitating?

Suddenly a man runs into the scene and stops in front of me. With a shock I recognize who it is.

Benjamin Linus. He is looking right past me - because he can't see me, of course. He walks over to the cave, that houses the Light, looks down, and smiles, satisfied. He then walks right past me. I'm interested to see how he is doing after all these years - last I heard, he had become Hurley's assistant is protecting the Light.

So I turn around, and I am even more shocked. Benjamin Linus, master manipulator, is running over to a small boy that looks like him. The resemblance is uncanny. His son? A person like Ben has a son? Ben ruffles his son's head, then asks, 'What's wrong, Roger?'

'I had a nightmare,' Roger says in a sobbing tone. And then suddenly Ben is all over him, comforting, hugging him, telling him it's all right. Roger smiles. Ben smiles too.

This was not the Ben Linus I knew three years ago.

Suddenly I feel sick. I walk away, away from these two happy people, and sit down for a moment. Urgh. For five minutes I sit there, slowly digesting, until suddenly Epidotes appears.

'You did well,' he says.

'But I didn't even go to the Light!'

'You would have eventually, yes?'

'Yes,' I answer truthfully.

'But you didn't go towards the Light. Why?'

'I felt guilty,' I admit.

'Then you pass the test.'

I squint up at him. 'What?'

'Those who do not feel the slightest bit of guilt when entering the sacred Light - which is more whole and pure than any other being in the universe - I would have teleported such people back to the Lake, for one more year.'

I gulp at the fate I had so narrowly avoided.

'Also, those who feel _too _much guilt, and are unable to enter the Light completely, they will also be teleported to the Lake.'

That must have been what happened to Micheal. Epidotes reads my mind, and says sharply, 'You are forbidden to tell Micheal the requirements of the test. If you do, you will suffer a fate worse than death, and so will Micheal.'

I wanted desperately to tell Micheal how to leave the island, before it was too late - but a fate worse then death was a well played deterrent. 'So I passed the test. What happens now?' I ask.

'You can leave now, anytime you want, within fifteen minutes. I will not stop you.'

My heart explodes with joy at this confirmation that I can finally able to leave the island. However, I still had five minutes. Five minutes on the Island - because there was something I needed to do.

'I want to see Micheal,' I plead. 'To say goodbye.' Epidotes nods understandingly. There is a whoosh, and suddenly I'm standing at the Lake. 'Micheal!' I call.

'Only I can call him,' Epidotes says. 'Under normal circumstances you won't be allowed to meet him, but since you have impressed me, I will make an exception.'

'You can do that?' I ask, amazed.

'The poor wretch's year is nearly up, anyway.' Epidotes replied, and suddenly Micheal is standing beside him.

He says my name in joy, and I yell his name back. Then we hug each other.

After the emotional reunion, with me struggling to hold back my promise, I am finally ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Suffering. Pain.

I don't know how long I've been in the Lake, and I don't know when I'll ever be let out. All my cells are screaming at me to go mad, right now, to escape this horrible torment.

Because I found out what the worst torment in the whole world is.

Boredom.

This whole time in the Lake, staring at the same blue, unchanging surroundings, I can't help but reflect. Reminisce on how my entire life has went, from beginning to end, and I relive the mistakes that I have made.

And I am plagued by guilt and regret. That is the true torment of the Lake. You can do nothing else but reflect on your life, and horrible memories will come to haunt you. These horrible memories will beat into your skull, and twist the insides of your stomach.

I wish it would all end. I feel so much weight in my heart I'm not sure I can go on with out snapping.

Suddenly - impossibly - I am back on dry land, Epidotes standing beside me. I look around, see the Lake in front of me, and whoop with joy. I am out of the Lake!

Epidotes waits patiently for me to finish celebrating, then comments, 'Your year is up.'

'It is indeed!' I say to him. 'So what now?'

Epidotes regards me coldly. 'You will take the test. Although I expect you will fail.'

'The Lake isn't for nothing, Epidotes!' I jovially say, high spirited since the chances of leaving the Island grow stronger.

'The Lake did not do anything to you, I expect,' grunts Epidotes. 'Now, come.'

'I think I've figured out things,' I say as I follow him through the undergrowth. 'I'm dead, aren't I?'

'That is true,' says Epidotes without turning round.

'Thought as much,' I nod, my painful death still in my mind. 'So when I leave the Island, where do i go, since I'm dead?'

Epidotes sighs, and says, 'There are three steps. First is the Island. Second is Purgatory. And the third...is Paradise.'

'Wait,' I say, 'Isn't there something like a Hell?'

Epidotes nods grimly. 'There is. If you spend more than five years on the Island - you go straight to Hell, beacuse there is no hope for you.'

I gulp. 'Then Micheal - ?'

'It is not your business to worry about him,' Epidotes says, and he sounds ticked off about something. I feel irritated by this bird-man-thing, always brushing me off on every subject.

But he is my ticket off the Island, so I don't complain. We finally arrive at a waterfall.

'Cross there,' Epidotes says, pointing to the thin rocky ledge.

'But what if I slip and fall?' I ask.

'You get teleported back to the Lake again,' Epidotes replies. 'On the other side of the waterfall, you will find the Light of the Island. Enter the Light, and you will leave the Island.'

'Simple as that?' I ask.

'Simple as that,' Epidotes nods.

Although the thought of another year in the Lake scares me, I am ready to go. I brace myself and step onto the ledge, Epidotes disappearing beside me.

* * *

**NB: The Lake idea comes from the Darren Shan series, kudos to them. **

****


	5. Chapter 2

I run through the undergrowth frantically, trying to escape the man-bird-thing that is after me. I don't really know where I am going, so long as it is away from the thing that is going to throw me into the Lake.

Suddenly I bump into someone and the both of us fall onto the ground. I scramble to my feet immediately.

'Relax,' the man says. I recognise who it is. Micheal.

There is no time to process his sudden appearance - I have to escape Epidotes. But as I try to run forwards, Micheal blocks my path. 'Trust me, you can't outrun Epidotes. Just relax.'

I call him a four-letter word. Micheal says another few words in response. I recoil in shock, so much that I fall onto the ground.

'How did you know that?' I ask, wide-eyed.

'Once you're dead, you find that you can snoop around quite easily,' Micheal says calmly.

I remember. Micheal was dead. I had forgotten this event amongst all the other obscure ones happening on the Island.

'Why don't you sit down,' Micheal says.

I can't believe i'm actually considering this, sitting down beside Micheal, of all people. While I'm getting hunte down by Epidotes. But I sit down anyway. Perhaps it is the knowledge that I might really be dead after all that defeats me.

And then Micheal talks. The words that come out of his mouth...

He knows my entire life story, at least most of it. Looks like he had plenty of time to snoop. And the fact that he knows the pains and troubles that I have gone through - the fact that he _understands _me - somehow touches me deeply, in a way no one else ever could.

By the time he has finished talking I feel...strange.

'Why are you even doing this?' I ask.

'Just trying to feel better, i guess,' Micheal sighs. 'By the way, I want you to know something - '

Epidotes suddenly appears. That bastard has spot-on timing. 'Time to go,' he says.

Micheal stares up at him, quite calmly. 'i am ready.'

'I'm not,' I growl, but nevertheless I am more submissive than before.

Suddenly Epidotes grabs us both, one in each hand. I notice that he has holding the scruff of my shirt with just two fingers, trying to minimize the contact he has with me, as if I am some disgusting animal. I hate him for that.

Epidotes walks over to the Lake, which has somehow conveniently appeared. He prepares to throw us in. At this point, I suddenly feel like I want to say something to Micheal. Before we're are thrown into the abyss and separated for a long, _long _time.

'You're a good guy, Micheal,' I say. Sounds lame coming out of my mouth.

Micheal just smiles. I can't tell if my words have gotten to him or not. But then he whispers something, something that claws at my heart once again

'You're a good guy too,' Micheal says.

And then us good guys are cast into the Lake.


	6. Chapter 1

I open my eyes.

I am on a beach. Still on the Island.

I slowly stand up with ease, which is surprising, considering I was in pain a moment ago. I wonder if I am dead, but I quickly brush the thought off. I am afraid of that thought.

Suddenly something appears in front of me. It is some sort of freak, with a bird for its head and a man's body. He is clothed in ancient Egyptian garb.

I instinctively grab for a weapon, anything that might come in useful on this beach, but there is nothing. At the same time the bird-man says, 'Do not be afraid. I am Epidotes.'

'Who?' I ask warily.

Epidotes looks at me pointedly, then suddenly out of nowhere a melon and a knife appears in his hand. He hands both objects to me and says, 'Cut this melon up.'

'What?'

'Cut it,' Epidotes impatiently says, 'And sit down.'

He seems to hate me already, even thought I haven't done much to anger him. I sit down, and began slicing the melon in half.

'I am here to help purify you,' Epidotes says, with the slightest hint of malice.

'What's the big deal, bird?' I ask him. 'Why so serious?'

'Do not be rude,' Epidotes snaps. 'Let me finish. I am here to purify your soul, so that you will be able to leave the Island.'

My heart jumps. 'Leave the Island?' I gasp, momentarily forgetting about the melon.

'Yes,' Epidotes replies.

'How? Tell me!"

'Patience,' Epidotes says, looking a little irritated himself. An object appears in his hand, it is a compass.

'If any entity other than me holds this,' Epidotes says, 'Then they will be teleported off the Island.'

'Simple as that?' I ask.

'Simple as that.'

I nod, continuing to dice the melon for a while. 'So can I have it?'

'No. First you need to purify your soul - '

That is all I need to know. With one fluid movement, I bring up the knife and stab Epidotes through the neck. Withdrawing the knife, I stab him again, this time in the chest. Blood spurts out and Epidotes falls to the ground, eyes wide, blood spurting. I slit his neck again, just to be sure. You can never be too careful with these kinds of entities.

I wipe my knife on Epidotes's robe, and pick up the compass. Holding it in my hands, I wait expectantly.

'Nothing will happen,' Epidotes says from behind me. I turn around. The bird-man is alive and well, and his eyes glow with hatred. 'That was just a test,' he growls.

'So did I fail?' I ask sarcastically.

In a flash he is next to me, and his punches me with so much force that I fall to the ground. He doesn't stop there, and he continues kicking viciously in the back. I roll around in pain.

'Be grateful I'm not sending you straight to Hell!' Epidotes shouts, raw anger showing now. 'Be grateful that that is against the rules!'

'Thank you,' I say sarcastically again, and then Epidotes kicks me a few more times.

'You..._ imbecile!' _He roars. 'You..._killed her!' _

'She was insane,' I cry out, 'Insane, I tell you!'

'She was your _mother,' _Epidotes growls. 'My _sister.'_

'Insanity runs in the family, then.'

'Do not presume to mock me, Esau,' Epidotes says. Mercifully, the kicking stops. Shakily I assume a standing position, and look at Epidotes.

'Get out of my sight,' Epidotes snarls. 'Before I lose my control.'

I need no more further telling, and run as fast as I can from this madbird. Before I run out of earshot I hear Epidotes's parting words, and it rings in my head.

'_A thousand eternities await you in the Lake, Esau! You shall never, ever leave this Island!'_

_

* * *

_**NB: So that's the end. I honestly think I could have done better with this story, but whatever happened, happened. In the meantime drop a review and if you have the time and the patience I would appreciate it if you visited my profile and check out my other stories. They are in desperate need of reviewing.**

**And thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
